


February Words 24: Lend

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Cause consent isn't just about sex, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Dub-con eque, Flash Fic, Incredulous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Twin Overhead Alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “Nope.”“You haven’t heard my idea yet, Stiles.”





	February Words 24: Lend

“Nope.”

“You haven’t heard my idea yet, Stiles.”

“I don’t have to, Scott. You have that look on your face, the one that tells me you know I’m not going to like whatever it is that you have to say, but that you’re going to try to talk me into it anyway.”

Derek didn’t disagree with Stiles, though he recognized Scott’s scent instead of his facial expression. He thought they might as well hear the idea anyway, just in case it wasn’t terrible.

“Let’s hear what he has to say, love.”

Stiles looked over his shoulder and raised an incredulous eyebrow, but then followed Derek to the sofa anyway.

Scott sat on the armchair opposite and, with a nod from Liam and a few others from around the room, launched into what was definitely going to be something that Derek didn’t want to hear. Stiles was right, Scott had a look when he was making ridiculous suggestions.

“We need recruits, right? Both our packs are thin on the ground. The convention thing next month is the perfect time to let everyone know that Beacon Hills is stable and safe, now, and that there may just be a place for them here.”

Stiles sat forward on the sofa, knocking his knee against Derek’s as he moved. “We’ve discussed this, dude. Tell me something new, or I reserve the right to order double pineapple on the meat lover’s.”

Scott’s nose wrinkled, but then his face smoothed back to well-meaning-but-dangerous. “So, what better way to recruit that to let the world know that they might also find love in Beacon Hills? We’ve got young and bitten,” he looked at Liam, “magic and mystical,” he nodded his head toward a picture of Lydia, “an available True Alpha…” His scent intensified, “And an available Full Shift Alpha, too!”

At which Derek growled, Stiles exclaimed, “Triple freakin’ pineapple, I swear, Scott,” and Liam and the others actually cowered a little in their seats.

“It would only have to be for the week that we’re there,” Scott started again, watching as Stiles wriggled violently on the soft to pull his phone out of his pocket and then made a show of opening the it to the pizza place’s number. “It’s not like I won’t give him back to you, man. It’s for the good of the—”

“No.”

Scott turned his head, pulling it back a little as he did, almost giving himself double-chin for a moment. He looked quite startled that Derek had spoken.

“But— ”

“I’d rather be an omega with Stiles than an alpha pretending that he’s not my mate.” Derek flashed his eyes for effect, and saw with not a small amount of pleasure as Scott, and then every other wolf in the room, caught a whiff of just how adamant he was about this.

Stiles’ rebuttal was just as blatant. “Hi, Giuseppe’s? Excellent. I’d like to order ten large to deliver, please. One double pepperoni with onion, the other nine all vegetarian with triple pineapple.”

♠

_lend (v): to grant the use of on condition that it or its equivalent will be returned_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.


End file.
